The Surprise
by shopgirl
Summary: Joe has a big surprise for Kathleen
1. A Surprise for Kathleen

Name: Shopgirl  
Title: The Surprise  
Rating: G  
  
Author note: This is only two chapters long. And please no flames if you can hold them back please do so. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~  
  
  
It was about two weeks after Joe and Kathleen found out about each other and started going out.  
  
Kathleen was happy now, very happy, but for some reason, she could not bring herself to find out what was going on with her store. She couldn't bear to see a Baby Gap, or anther Clothing store in place of her mother's store.  
  
Brinkley came over and licked her face. She laughed, patted the dog's head, and went back to her writing.  
  
  
An hour later...  
  
The door opened up and Joe came in. He walked over to Kathleen, kissed her neck, and said, "Hello."  
  
Kathleen stopped writing, turned around in her chair, and kissed him, "Hello to you too."  
  
"I think you could use a break," Joe told her.  
  
She sighed and said, "You know what, your right."  
  
"Good, because I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Kathleen had a very shocked look on her face, "A surprise... for me?"  
  
"Of course for you," he held out his hand to her, "Come on." She took it and stood up and they walked to the door.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Joe shook his head, "It's a surprise."  
  
"Come on. Give me a hint?" Joe shook his head, "Please?" she gave him the sad puppy dog look.  
  
Joe smiled at her, gave her a little kiss on her nose, and said, "Nope."  
  
Kathleen sighed and the two walked out onto the street. Joe hailed a taxicab and they climb into the back seat.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.   
  
Joe handed him a piece of paper, a few extra dollars, and said, "Say nothing and be quick." The driver nodded his head and drove off.  
  
Kathleen looked over at Joe and saw him take something out of his pocket. Her eyes widened and she said, "A blind fold!?"  
  
Joe smiled and said, "I can't have you peeking now can I?"   
  
Kathleen sighed and said, "Fine!" she allowed him to put the blindfold on her face.  
  
"Can you see anything?"   
  
"No," She said honestly.  
  
"Good," he held her hand in his, and they drove all the way to their destination in quietness.  
  
  
About ten minutes later the driver came to a stop and said, "We are here."  
  
"Thank you," Joe said and paid the man.  
  
Joe helped Kathleen out of the car and she asked, "So, where are we?"  
  
"Nice try, but I am not going to tell you."  
  
Kathleen sighed. She had no choice but to follow Joe, mainly because he was guiding her to the destination.  
  
Joe brought her into a building, that's as much as she knew. What she didn't see was that Joe held his finger to his lips making sure that everyone stayed quiet. "Are you ready?" Joe asked.  
  
"Very ready! Please take this off of me!!" Kathleen started to get very impatient.   
  
Joe ripped the blindfold off and everyone screamed, "SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. What is the Surprise?

Name: Shopgirl  
Title: The Surprise  
Rating: G  
  
Author note: This is only two chapters long. And please no flames if you can hold them back please do so. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind. Thank you.  
  
Authors thanks: Thank you to the two who reviewed my story! This is for the two of you!!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~YGM~*~  
  
Kathleen opened her eyes to see that she was in her old store with all her friends around, "Wha... This can't be." She walked around the store, "This just can't be."   
  
Joe was a little nervous that she wasn't happy with her surprise, "Ah, honey, are you up..." he was interrupted by her kissing him.   
  
They broke apart, "What? But how?"  
  
"Well, as soon as the store closed, I decided to buy it."  
  
Kathleen was still speechless, "But how? I can't surely survive with..."   
  
"Ah, now see, that's the beauty part. This is an all kids book store." Kathleen still looked confused. "Well, I convinced my grandfather to take the kids section out of our store and put it all into here."   
  
Kathleen kissed him again, "You did all this... for me?"   
  
"Well, yes."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why? Because I love you, that's why. And besides, I heard that you've always wanted to give this store to your daughter one day."  
  
"Yes, but..." She looked at him and he was down on one knee. She gasped.  
  
Joe grabbed her hand, "Kathleen Kelly, I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you please be my wife?" He held out a little box with the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.  
  
Kathleen was speechless, once again. Too many wonderful things were occurring in just one afternoon, "I...I..."  
  
When she looked into his eyes it felt like it was the first time she was looking into them. "Can't you just look past the whole boat thing and say yes."  
  
Kathleen had to laugh at that. She remembered the day she told him that she could never be with a guy who owned a boat. She laughed a little and ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I love you."  
  
"Then say yes."  
  
Kathleen smiled and said, "Yes of course I'll marry you!" Joe stood up and kissed her. While everyone around them were going crazy.   
  
They broke apart and Kathleen went to her old friends, "Birdie! George! Christina!" and they shared a group hug. "It feels so great to be back doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it does," Birdie said.  
  
"Sure does boss," Christina said.   
  
"I liked my old job better," George said with a hint of laughter.  
  
Everyone screamed at him, "George!!!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. This place is like a home away from home!"  
  
Kathleen walked back over to Joe, "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."  
  
Joe held her hands and finally put the ring on her finger, "You already have. You already have," and he kissed her again.   
  
Kathleen pulled away, "Wait! What about my writing job? I can't just stop writing."  
  
"Way ahead of you on that one," Joe grabbed her hand and led her. "We did a little remolding too," he lead her to a little room.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This is your new office. Fully equipped with a brand new computer, a door *and* a phone. To call me, of course."  
  
Kathleen smiled, "Of course."  
  
Christina followed them, "See, you can do your writing in here and when you get board, or get writers block, you can come out here and work." Kathleen just smiled, "Come on, you have to open your present." Christina grabbed her hand and pulled her out.  
  
"More things?" she asked Joe. He just smiled.  
  
"Here," George handed her a gift, "For you."   
  
"Thank you." Kathleen took it and opened it up. It was the picture of her and her mother twirling.   
  
Joe said, "I think you should do the honors." Kathleen went behind the counter and hung the picture back onto the wall. Everyone started to whistle and clap. "Now tell me again, what are you doing in that picture."  
  
Kathleen smiled, "We're twirling."   
  
Joe grabbed her hand, pulled her from behind the counter, "Like this?" and he twirled her as Birdie took a picture.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Another Authors note: I don't know if her store was full of little kids books or not. So if it wasn't before it is now, and if it was before then it still is :) 


End file.
